Illuminée
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Souffrance accumulée, amis découverts, amours tentés, d'autres trouvés. Luna a vécu, et chaque soupir la rapproche de la Vie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne son reflet. Alors, brillante et illuminée, Luna devient une étoile, reflet de la vie.


Ce recueil de sept drabbles est écrit pour l'échange de Noël 2011, en cadeau à lucyinthesky. _Joyeux Noël!_

_Et bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

Luna a 9 ans ; ses cheveux blonds lui arrivent aux épaules. Ses joues sont rougies et rebondies, son sourire éclatant. Dans ses yeux brillent la même lueur qu'illuminaient ceux de sa mère. Elle est entourée de ceux qu'elle aime, et de ces créatures auxquelles elle croit. Ici, un Joncheruine tente d'entrer dans son cerveau. Là, un Nargole danse autour de ses cheveux. La joie que lui procure la présence des autres fait briller, en permanence, ses lèvres d'un sourire radieux. Elle est heureuse, Luna, dans son petit monde. Et elle en profite, parce qu'elle sent que ça ne durera pas.

* * *

Luna a 11 ans ; ses cheveux ont poussés et ont gagné de leur éclat blond pétillant. Ils semblent avoir volé ceux de son regard, qui est aujourd'hui triste, et vide. Elle est seule, pour la première fois de sa vie. Personne ne lui parle ; elle semble bien trop bizarre. Ses radis aux oreilles ne plaisent pas aux gens, et personne ne croit aux Joncheruines. D'ailleurs, eux-mêmes semblent l'avoir abandonnée. Comme si son cerveau n'était plus assez intéressant pour qu'ils aillent le fouiller. Alors Luna se retrouve seule, et s'imagine un monde où personne ne l'est. C'est bien trop douloureux.

* * *

_Luna a 14 ans;_ ses cheveux sont longs, et toujours aussi blonds. Ses yeux paraissent briller de nouveau, bien qu'elle donne l'impression d'être toujours autant perdue. L'armée de Dumbledore semble leur redonner vie, et elle voit dans les prunelles de son père qu'il en est ravi. Elle a retrouvé des amis, des gens qui s'en fichent qu'elle croit aux Ronflak Cornus. Cela lui redonne le sourire. Un garçon, un peintre d'émotions du nom de Dean Thomas, l'aide aussi, sans qu'il ne le sache, ni même elle. Ses soins sont prodigués inconsciemment. C'est un prodige, elle le sait.

* * *

Luna a 16 ans; et ses cheveux sont ternes, sales, presque crasseux. Elle ne s'en occupe que très peu, juge qu'il y'a plus important à faire durant cette période. Sa mère le lui souffle, de là-haut. Il est temps que ses prunelles brillent d'une lueur révolutionnaire. Il est temps de changer le monde. Elle est entourée d'amis qui l'aideront, elle le sait. La Liberté vaincra, et ses amis retrouveront le sourire qu'elle-même avait perdu, des années auparavant. Maintenant, elle l'a retrouvé, grâce à eux et sa mère, et elle espère qu'il en sera de même pour tous ceux qu'elle aime.

* * *

Luna a 19 ans; et ses cheveux sont éparpillés sur ses épaules. Son regard est morne, perdu dans le vide, et ne brille plus. Elle est seule dans un lit, entourée de draps blancs, et ne sait plus. Où est-il, le peintre qui décore ses nuits ? Ce Dean Thomas, qu'elle aide à guérir, et qui l'aidait à briller. C'était une aide mutuelle, ce genre de chose qu'on ne peut expliquer par des mots. Leur relation s'était imposée à eux ; le peintre et la rêveuse. Et maintenant ? Elle ne sait plus. Elle est perdue et plonge dans les questions. Est-ce qu'il reviendra ?

* * *

Luna a 22 ans; et son sourire brille plus qu'avant. Elle pense qu'elle a remarqué le bon, cette fois-ci, et que maintenant, elle a également trouvé le regard qui la définit. Pourtant, il n'est plus là, son peintre d'émotions. Il est parti lorsqu'ils avaient enfin compris qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être un dans le sens où ils l'avaient toujours pensé. Ils étaient amis, mais chacun d'eux avait trouvé leurs autres moitiés, à présent. Luna savait qu'elle avait le bon, que Rolf était l'homme de sa vie. Un jour, ils partiront à la recherche de Ronflak Cornus, et prouveront au monde leur existence.

* * *

Luna a 30 ans; et a trouvé son équilibre. Son regard sourit au monde tandis que ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds dansent avec le vent. Rolf est à ses côtés, tout comme le sont ses enfants ; ils sont la prunelle de ses yeux, la raison de ses sourires. Il lui semble que sa vie a enfin trouvé le droit chemin. Elle a compris l'existence et le bonheur et la vie l'a aidée à gagner cette connaissance humaine. Aujourd'hui, elle reflète la vie, et son regard exprime son bonheur. Luna est une étoile, et resplendit de joie.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ma Luna ? J'espère que ces sept petits drabbles vous auront plu ! =D**


End file.
